


Hanny, la niña que vivió

by AyrinGO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Female Harry Potter, Multi, Petunia is a good aunt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrinGO/pseuds/AyrinGO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de qué Hanny fuera dejada en el portal de los Dursley, Petunia sintió que había recuperado a su hermana. Años más tarde la niña que vivió no conocía el mundo de la magia y ni tan solo conservaba su apellido, ahora era conocida como Hanny Evans y vivía con su tía, a quien quería muchísimo. ¿Como cambiara esto la historia que conocemos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanny, la niña que vivió

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno espero que os guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, ya sabéis no-yaoi, apreciaría mucho que comentarais las cosas que no he hecho bien o lo que creéis que estaría mejor de otra manera. Pues os dejo con la cosa esta que he escrito.

> Hannah Evans, más conocida como Hanny, era una niña ordinaria de diez años y estaba muy orgullosa de ser una niña normal. Hanny era una niña muy pequeña lo que la hacía una pequeña muy rápida y era la niña más popular del colegio a la que todos los profesores querían muchísimo aunque en una ocasión hizo estallar todos los retretes del servicio de las chicas después de que Darla se riera de su complexión más pequeña de lo normal llamándola enanita. Esa mañana Petunia Evans entró en la habitación de Hanny y abrió las cortinas:
> 
> -¡Buenos días princesa!-Dijo la mujer rubia y de largo cuello que vestía un vestido rosa- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Dudley ¿Quieres bajar y ayudarme a hacer el desayuno?
> 
> Hanny saltó de la cama, la pequeña adoraba cocinar, sobretodo desayunos y postres, y se puso rápidamente un bonito vestido de flores. La niña se empezó a poner unos zapatitos de charol cuándo Petunia empezó a trenzar su cabello caoba rojizo. Cuando la trenza estuvo terminada se miró en el espejo, se puso sus gafas y se arregló los largos mechones que llevaba por flequillo para tapar esa horrible cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.
> 
> -Tengo que cortarte ese flequillo Hanny, te tapa esos ojitos esmeralda tan bonitos que tienes.-Le comentó Petunia, pero la única vez que la mujer le cortó el flequillo le había crecido otra vez en una sola noche.
> 
> Las dos bajaron a la cocina y entre risas prepararon bacón, tostadas, café y cola-cao. Dudley y Vernon llegaron a la casa de las chicas Evans justo cuando Hanny estaba sirviendo el bacón. Vernon y Petunia intercambiaron unas palabras, desde el divorció hace un par de años Hanny se había quedado con Petunia puesto que ella era quien la había adoptado tras la muerte de los Potter y Vernon y Petunia compartían la custodia de Dudley. Dudley saltó entusiasmado, al ver el bacón y todos los regalos de su madre que había por la sala.
> 
> -¡Hanny hoy iremos al zoo!- dijo emocionado el niño rubio y regordete.
> 
> -Lo sé Duddy. Yo quiero ver lo delfines.
> 
> -¡Yo quiero ver las serpientes, son jodidamente geniales!
> 
> -¡Dudley! Ese lenguaje.-Le advirtió Petunia.
> 
> Hanny se echó a reír y Dudley se disculpó, tras el desayuno los cuatro se dirigieron al zoo de Surrey y por el camino les compraron un helado a los niños y pasaron una mañana totalmente normal y ordinaria, al menos hasta que entraron a la sala de los réptiles y Dudley pegó la cara al cristal de una boa y empezó a golpear el cristal repetidamente pidiéndole estúpidamente a la serpiente que se moviera.
> 
> -¡Dudley para!- Le chilló Hanny enfadada- ¡Déjala en paz estará cansada de ver caras feas como la tuya!
> 
> -¡No me digas que hacer Hanny! ¡Siempre te crees mejor que yo pero no lo eres!
> 
> -Es que no es muy difícil…Pero deja a la pobre serpiente en paz- Pero Dudley la ignoró, Hanny resopló y cruzó los brazos enfadada, cuando Dudley vio que la serpiente no tenía intención alguna de moverse se fue a mirar a otro réptil y la niña de ojos esmeralda miró apenada a la serpiente.
> 
> -Siento eso, mi hermanastro puede ser bastante gilipollas si se lo propone.- la serpiente se movió la miró y asintió- Espera… ¿me entiendes? – El réptil volvió a asentir-¿No te sientes sola ahí dentro? Yo también me sentía sola a veces antes de que ellos se separaran el tío Vernon siempre me miraba con odio y asco…no podía evitar sentirme una estaña en mi casa. Y en ocasiones me parecía que estaba todo el día rodeada de gente que te miraba como si fuera un bicho raro ¿No te pasa algo así?
> 
> Lamentablemente Hanny no obtuvo respuesta alguna porque Dudley la aparto de un golpe y ella cayó al suelo raspándose las rodillas. La niña le hecho una mirada de rabia desde el suelo al muchacho regordete que estaba apoyado sobre el cristal del terrario, el cuál desapareció de pronto y el niño cayó en el agua haciendo un gran estruendo. Dudley gritó asustado cuando vio a la serpiente deslizarse cerca de él, por el contrario Hanny miraba estupefacta al réptil mientras salía de su jaula. La serpiente paso junto a Hanny y en un siseo dijo “Gracias”
> 
> -No hay de que- Dijo Hanny con los ojos como platos, el zoo enteró entró en pánico y se creó el caos. Media hora después Dudley y Hanny estaban cabizbajos mientras el tío Vernon y Petunia les regañaban por no avisarles de la situación inmediatamente. La diferencia entre los dos niños era abismal, Dudley era un niño  grande en todos los sentidos y hacia que Hanny se viera más pequeñita y delgada de lo que ya era. Cuándo Hanny y Petunia llegaron a su casa en Little Whinging, Petunia sentó a Hanny en el comedor y le dijo:
> 
> -Hanny cariño ¿sabes que yo soy tu tía verdad?- Hizo una pausa y suspiró- Lo que ha pasado hoy en el zoo ¿Lo has hecho tu verdad? Igual que lo del pelo y los baños. Eso es magia cariño,  tu eres una bruja, tu madre, mi hermana, y ese bueno para nada con el que se casó eran brujos también. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que en el mundo mágico tu eres famosa, Hannah Potter, eres conocida como la niña que vivió.  La cicatriz que tienes en la frente te la hizo un señor muy malo después de matar a tus padres.
> 
> Hanny mirando con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendida mientras Petunia le daba una caja llena de libros y cosas de su madre.
> 
> -Pero ¿un mundo lleno de magia existe?- preguntó la niña atónita mientras miraba los libros y fotografías de su familia biológica.
> 
> -Si pero yo no sé mucho de eso, por eso te traje las cosas de tu madre.
> 
> Hanny pasó los días hasta su cumpleaños hojeando los libros sobre magia y el mundo mágico. Cuándo el día en el que Hanny cumplió los 11 años una carta apareció junto al resto del correo en el reverso de la carta estaba escrito con letra escarlata:
> 
> Señorita H.Potter
> 
> Habitación Morada
> 
> Privet Drive, 4
> 
> Little Whinging
> 
> Surrey
> 
> Cuando Hanny leyó el dorso de la carta frunció el ceño pero luego reconoció el símbolo de Hogwarts el ella y la abrió rápidamente, tras leerla corrió a la cocina:
> 
> -¡Mamá me ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts!-gritó emocionada la pequeña y juntas la leyeron y escribieron la respuesta donde amablemente Hanny le pedía a la dirección de la escuela que se refiriera a ella como Hannah Evans y no Potter pues nadie la llamaba así y le sonaba extraño. El lunes siguiente las dos se dirigieron a Londres donde se dirigieron al caldero chorreante donde el mesero Tom les ayudo a cruzar al Callejón Diagón. Allí Hanny fue al banco de Gringotts donde descubrió que sus padres le habían dejado cantidades exageradas de dinero con los que compró los libros, utensilios de pociones y una varita. Luego se dirigió a la tienda de la señora Malkin donde Petunia le dijo que iba a comprarle un último regalo antes de que se fuera.
> 
> Una chica con el cabello despeinado entro en la tienda mientras la señora Malkin media a Hanny con una cinta métrica mágica.
> 
> -¡Hola! Soy Hermione Granger, este va a ser mi primer año en Hogwarts. Encantada de conocerte- Dijo la muchacha extendiendo la mano, Hanny la cogió y la apretó.
> 
> -Hanny Evans, también va a ser mi primer año en Hogwarts- Dijo sonriente, lo cual la chica tomo como invitación para empezar a hablar por los codos.
> 
> -Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, porqué evidentemente no voy a estar en Slythernin o Hufflepuff ¿Y tú en que casa quieres estar?- Dijo Hermione mientras la señora Malkin hacia un par de hechizos para medirla.
> 
> -Supongo que en Gryffindor, pero tampoco sé mucho de las casa- susurró Hanny confusa y Hermione casi salta de la emoción de mostrar sus conocimientos, pues Hermione era una chica muy lista y le gustaba mostrarlo, pero a Hanny le cayó bien la chica y estuvieron hablando un buen rato y después de enterarse de que Hermione era nacida de muggles rápidamente se intercambiaron números de teléfono y volvieron con sus familias. Resultó que Petunia le había comprado a Hanny una preciosa lechuza blanca a la que llamo Hedwig, un nombre que aparecía en uno de esos libros que había comprado.
> 
> Las semanas entre la visita al callejón Diagón y el primero de setiembre pasaron lentamente puesto que muchos días Hanny se quedaba en la casa sola mientras su madre trabajaba. Pero finalmente llegó en primero de septiembre y Petunia dejó a Hanny en la entrada de Kings Cross.
> 
> -¿Estas segura de que lo llevas todo? ¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir?- Preguntó Petunia nerviosa mientras le arreglaba la trenza a Hanny.
> 
> -Sí mamá…-La verdad era que Hanny no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde tenía que ir pero no quería hacer que su madre llegara tarde al trabajo.
> 
> Tres cuartos de hora más tarde Hanny estaba desesperada, dónde carajos estaba el puñetero andén 9 ¾.  “¿Es una broma?” “¿Podrían haber enviado un mapa?” se preguntaba Hanny mientras paseaba entre el andén 9 y 10 cuando de pronto escucho a una familia de pelirrojos hablar sobre el metro “Muggle”, Hanny corrió hacía ellos y le pregunto a la mujer que parecía ser la madre y que vestía de una manera totalmente extraña.
> 
> -Disculpe señora, ¿Me podría indicar el caminó al andén 9 y ¾? Es que ando un tanto perdida y me ha parecido que ustedes lo sabrían…
> 
> La mujer le sonrió amablemente y empezó a hablar.
> 
> -Eres nacida de muggles ¿no? Mira cariño fíjate en Percy- se giró hacia el chico con pintas de ser demasiado serio y añadió- Vamos enséñale a la pequeña como entrar en el andén.
> 
> El chico corrió hacia la pared ente el andén 9 y 10 y para la sorpresa de Hanny no se estampó, atravesó la pared como si de agua se tratase. Aquella familia resultó ser la familia Weasley y  la verdad es que fueron muy amables con ella, los gemelos, Fred y George, la ayudaron a subir su baúl al tren y Ron, que tenía su edad, se sentó junto a ella en el tren. Por el momento nadie había notado su extraña cicatriz porqué la llevaba tapada con un maquillaje que Petunia le había comprado.
> 
> -Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?
> 
> -Hanny Evans – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y para evitar que se creara un silencio incomodo añadió- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?
> 
> -Una hermana, que es una año menor que yo, y cinco hermanos, dos ya están fuera de Hogwarts, Bill está en Egipto y Charlie en Rumania trabajando con dragones.
> 
> -Espera ¿Has dicho dragones? Del Plan ¿Réptiles gigantes que escupen fuego?
> 
> -Claro ¿Es que hay otros dragones? Oye ¿Juegas a Quidditch?
> 
> \- ¿Lo que?
> 
> \- Quidditch, ya sabes, el mejor juego del mundo mundial.
> 
> Hanny miraba alucinada a Ron mientras este le explicaba aquel juego, que según su opinión parecía perfecto. La señora del carrito de chucherías pasó y con parte del dinero que había sacado de Gringots Hanny compro un poco de cada cosa, Ron muy amablemente la ayudo a comerse lo que ella no pudo. Más tarde una chica de pelo despeinado entro en el compartimento.
> 
> -¿Habeis visto un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville ha perdido uno y… ¡¿HANNY?!
> 
> -¡¿HERMIONE?!
> 
> Ambas pegaron un grito de emoción y Ron las miró extrañado mientras Hermione se sentaba junto a Hanny. Pronto se olvidaron del sapo de Neville y al pasar un rato se pusieron sus uniformes y llegaron a Hogwarts. Los tres hicieron migas rápidamente y antes de llegar al castillo ya se consideraban amigos. Una señora de expresión severa les condujo a una sala y desde allí salieron al gran comedor donde les iban a seleccionar.
> 
> La mujer, que se presentó como McGonagall, se aclaró la voz y con un sombrero viejo en una mano y un pergamino en la otra empezó a llamarlos:
> 
> -Abbott, Hannah.
> 
> Una chica con coletas avanzó hacia el lado de aquella mujer, se sentó en un taburete y ella le puso el sombrero y este gritó HUFFLEPUFF.
> 
> Mientras aquel sombrero iba colocando a los alumnos en sus casas Hanny miraba con curiosidad a un profesor de nariz aguileña y el pelo grasiento que la miraba con tristeza, casi no escucho como la llamaban.
> 
> -Evans, Hannah.- Gritó la profesora por segunda vez causando una risilla en todas las mesas. Hanny, totalmente colorada, avanzó hacia la profesora McGonagall y cuando esta colocó el sobrero sobre su cabeza escuchó una voz dentro de ella. “Mmm…Complicado, hay coraje  en ti, también inteligencia y lealtad…También veo ganas de probarte a ti misma aunque ya se lo que aré contigo” y tras unos segundos el sombrero abrió su solapa y sentenció: ¡GRYFFINDOR!
> 
> Hanny corrió hacia la mesa de su nueva casa, uno de los gemelos Weasley, Hanny pensó que se trataba de George, le sonrió y le susurró “Felicidades”. Un extraño sentimiento inundo a Hanny, sintió como su estómago se apretaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Estuvo tanto tiempo pensando en ese sentimiento que no notó como a Hermione la seleccionaban para Gryffindor y como Ron llegaba saltando a la mesa de Gryffindor.
> 
> Aquel año en Hogwarts fue mágico aunque tuvo ciertos momentos un pelín desagradables según Hanny.
> 
> Como por ejemplo las peleas de Hanny con ese niño estirado de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. O las clases de pociones con el profesor de la nariz aguileña, Snape. O que hubiera un perro de TRES cabezas en la escuela que guardaba la piedra filosofal. O que casi murieran ella y sus amigos por que un profesor que tenía a VOLDEMORT  enganchado a la cabeza quería esa piedra.
> 
> Pero el Quidditch lo compensaba, Hanny había entrado en el equipo por casualidad y la profesora McGonagall le había comprado una Nimbus 2000 y le había asegurado que era la buscadora más joven del siglo, también había descubierto que de hecho su padre había sido un buscador también.
> 
> Ciertamente Hanny lloró al despedirse de sus amigos al final del curso. Pero ese verano fue magnifico, Hanny y Hermione prácticamente vivían conectadas a sus teléfonos para contarse cosas y quedar para ir a la piscina o a leer o hasta para hacer deberes, cosa que Hanny odiaba. Pero extrañamente no tuvo ninguna carta de Ron y eso entristecía a la niña de ojos esmeralda, el chico pelirrojo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Un día después de comer en la casa del novio de Petunia, Hanny se fue a comer un helado con Hermione y esta le explico que Ron estaba muy preocupado porqué ya no respondía sus cartas.
> 
> -¿Qué CARTAS? Si no me escribe ninguna, yo creía  que ya no quería ser mi amigo… ¿si te doy una nota se la puedes enviar?
> 
>  


End file.
